Stained with Golden Insanity
by Misora-Massacre
Summary: Stephano has been held captive as his twin, Gonzales, takes his place under the control of the Bro, the barrels, and insanity. Only PewDiePie can save him now before they get complete control of everyone and everything in the castle. (Will include some Piggeh x Mr. Chair and mentions of Pewdie x Marzia)
1. Chapter 1

The stench of the body paint was one too strong or his preference, but still the statue kept the door locked so as not to let any become suspicious. Besides, he thought that if he could survive the smell of hair dye, the paint was nothing. He carefully examined himself in the slightly cracked mirror, resting his elbows on his dresser.

"Allos," he said to his reflection. He frowned slightly at the sound of his voice; it had become a bit too much like a English accent. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time with a thicker French accent. "Allos."

A sudden knock on the door made him jump slightly, nearly knocking over his lit lantern. He grabbed his headpiece and put it on before opening the door. "_Quoi?_"

Mr. Chair cringed slightly as the open door let the dye and paint scents leak out. He was about to ask about them, but decided against it, thinking he probably didn't want to know. "Stephano, there you are! Everyone thought the Bro got you; where've you been?"

The golden figure shrugged, averting his gaze from the smaller brunette. "I just wanted to be alone for a while. _Porquoi_, 'as zhe Bro been causing trouble lately?" he asked.

"No," Mr. Chair replied. "And that's why I'm kinda worried. Do you think he's up to something?"

The other let out a sigh. "I don't know, maybe it's because Pewdie 'asn't been 'ere lately. Zhe Bro is usually after 'im, non?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Adjusting his glasses, Mr. Chair nodded towards the end of the hall where the staircase was. "We should go downstairs for dinner now, you haven't been eating lately. Plus I already asked Percy to wait for us, and you know how he gets when he's hungry…"

"_Oui_…Actually, can you go on ahead? I want to investigate for a bit…"

"But Stephano!" Mr. Chair pouted. "Don't you think you should eat before you do anything dangerous like that?"

The statue shook his head, grabbing the golden sword that leaned against the wall and putting it in its holster. "I will try to make it quick," he said reassuringly. He saw the chair's hesitance and let out a sigh. "Don't get yourself worried over me, Chaise. I can protect myself."

"…I know." Mr. Chair smiled slightly and extended his fist out. The other gave a small smirk and bumped fists.

"You'll save me some food, _oui_?"

"Yup! See you later then!"

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"_Merde_, let me out!"

He had been screaming for what seemed like days and still he received no answer. By this point Stephano would be relieved to see the Bro just limping by. His problem wasn't having his arms chained above him and knees buckled underneath him with his ankles chained to the wall. No, it was a statue's entire purpose to stay in a permanent state forever. He just couldn't stand the thought of what was going on as he was trapped here.

"Gonzales, you bastard!" Stephano screamed. "Get your silver ass out here and release me!"

A chuckle echoed in the dark dungeon and Stephano's eyes darted around, having difficulty searching for the source with all the darkness. It wasn't until he saw his brother's skin reflect from what little light there was that he drew in a sharp breath.

"Silver ass, eh? You should take a second look, frère~" Gonzales said slyly, showing off his newly painted self, making him an exact replica of his twin, color and all.

"What. The hell."

Gonzales smirked. "Surprised? I think we share such a striking resemblance~!"

Stephano lurched forward at his twin, stopped short by the chains. He glared up at Gonzales, completely enraged. "You've been in zhe darkness for too long, frère. You're losing too such sanity!"

"And you are as well, _non_?" Gonzales replied with a light laugh. He examined his brother, whose eyes looked completely deranged. "It's been a while since you've last been in the light as well. May'aps you would like some of zhis?"

The pure golden statue's eyes widened as the other took out a small bottle of Sanity Potion. His mouth was about to open to say something when Gonzales threw it, making the bottle shatter on the brick wall right next to Stephano. "_Dommage_," he said. "It doesn't look like you'll be getting any soon~"

Stephano said nothing in response; his eyes were locked on the contents of the broken bottle, just dripping off the wall and making a small pool on the floor. He heard chains rattling and barely noticed he was shaking. He heard laughter and clenched his fists. "_Ta gueule_," he said, too out of it to try and remember English. "_Ce…Cessez de rire…Arrêter!_"

Gonzales kneeled down in front of Stephano, his face plastered with a fake sympathetic expression. He grabbed his chin, forcing Stephano's golden ones to look into his. "You're the one laughing, Stephano," he said softly.

Stephano blinked at him, grinning manically. "_M-Moi?_" he said, still imagining all the wasted potion that he could've used to keep himself from going completely psychotic. Who knew, it was probably too late for him anyway.

"_Oui, frère~!_" Gonzales smiled pleasantly and got up, turning away. "Now, if you will excuse me, Chaise and Percy are having dinner, and I don't just want the leftovers."

With that, Gonzales left and headed back, his brother's uncontrollable laughter fading away with every step.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay-uh, Piggeh Sliiiide~"

Mr. Chair blushed a bright shade of red as Piggeh rubbed himself against him. He tried to scoot away, but Piggeh would only lean in closer. "P-Percy!" Mr. Chair stammered. "S-Seriously, stop that! Why do you have to be so awkward?"

Piggeh chuckled seductively, a mischievous look in his pink irises. Although, there was something different by the way he stared; it was almost as if he was staring _through_ Mr. Chair, not trying to look him in the eye. It was unusual for someone like him. "Don't try to act so unfamiliar with me, Chaise~ Besides, Stephano isn't here yet and I'm _starving_; at least give me this chance to make you my appetizer~" he purred.

"That's probably one of the cheesiest things you've ever said."

"Yay-uhhh~"

Both of their heads immediately turned when they heard the door open. Gonzales came in, looking at the disapprovingly. "Piggeh, stop molesting Mr. Chair in public," he said with a sigh as he sat himself.

Piggeh pouted and ceased his rubbing, though still rested his head on Mr. Chair's shoulder. "Soo," he started lazily, grabbing an apple and biting into it. "Mr. Chair told me you went exploring, Steph~ Find anything interesting, maybe a teleporting naked guy or two~?"

Gonzales rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of wine. "_Non_, nothing but a few tinderboxes I left for Pewdie to find. And don't call me Steph."

Chuckling, Piggeh continued to eat, every so often nuzzling Mr. Chair. As the other two started eating, a rolling noise was heard. Mr. Chair raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Do you guys hear something?"

"_Non_…" Gonzales said slowly, when he felt something bump into his foot. He frowned and casually peeked under the table. It took a lot for him to not make a reaction when he spotted the knight helmet looking up at him.

"_Gonzales_," the helmet whispered, a sound only the statue could hear. Gonzales narrowed his eyes at it questioningly. The helmet continued, "_I have some bad information. There was news that the barrels were getting into trouble, as per usual. So, me and two other knights were sent to patrol the area. We didn't get too far when we were suddenly beheaded from behind, and then we heard the Bro's usual moaning as he ran past us…You know what this means, right?"_

Of course he knew what this meant. It was the one thing that could make their plan fall apart completely, what could turn all their effort into nothing.

PewDiePie was back.

_Damn him!_ Gonzales thought. _We'll need to speed up on the plan then, _before_ he fucks anything up. _Determined to not let anyone get in his way, Gonzales leaned back in his chair, continuing on with his plan. "So, Piggeh. I 'eard a rumor going around about you, and I wanted to ask for your confirmation on the subject."

Piggeh's smile faltered slightly and he straightened his posture. "What rumor's this?" he asked, aware of Mr. Chair's curious eyes on him.

Gonzales shrugged, tilting his glass of wine back and forth. "It was pretty disgusting, somezhing about you and _mon frère _having…ugh, I don't even want to say. I just wanted to know if it was true or not…"

He knew the answer already, but he wanted to see if Piggeh was going to lie in order to save himself. It was the perfect reward for him after having to go through seducing the most perverted being in the manor.

Only silence followed from Piggeh. Mr. Chair looked at him, a hurt expression slowly becoming visible in his eyes. "P-Percy…It's not true, right? Go ahead, tell him it's a lie and he has nothing to worry about!" he said, nudging the humanized pig. Piggeh only stayed quiet, not daring to look at Mr. Chair. The brunette sniffled and got up from his seat. "You really haven't changed."

"Chaise—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Mr. Chair snapped, noticeable tears brimming in his eyes.

Well wasn't this perfect. Gonzales tried not to smirk to himself and forced a frown. "Mr. Chair, Piggeh isn't completely at fault. _Mon frère _is a sneaky bastard…"

"Stephano, don't even try to defend Percy," Mr. Chair said, storming off and slamming the dining room door behind him.

"…I'm sorry," Gonzales said with a sigh. "I should've asked you in private."

Piggeh shook his head and got up as well, heading for the door. "He would've found out sooner or later. I could think of worse ways for him to have found out." He sighed, not bothering to finish his meal, and left the room as well.

That left Gonzales alone with the helmet. He picked it up and set it on the table, glaring at it. "I want you to alert everyone else here about Pewdie's return. Minus Percy and Chaise, of course. Do whatever you can to get him out of here, kill him if you have to. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now go while I make sure the other two stay apart."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Chair sat alone in the library, the only place he felt truly safe. He could do at the moment though was look up at the bookcase in front of him, feeling numb all over. Originally he was deciding which book to read, but he was so lost in his thoughts that all he only ended up staring blankly.

It had been a few months since he and Piggeh had started going out. At first Mr. Chair wasn't so sure, what with the pig's flirtatious nature. He never seemed the type to want to settle down with one person. But the day he had confessed his love for him, even gave him permission to call him by his real name, which he never let anyone do, Mr. Chair couldn't help believing him. He himself had already been developing feelings for Piggeh. What he had heard today, though, proved that he'd been right; Piggeh couldn't change.

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and after a moment Jennifer entered. She looked at Mr. Chair with concern and sat next to him on the floor. "I heard about what happened…" she said, letting her voice trail. Mr. Chair just continued staring forward, not even acknowledging her presence. She sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault Piggeh's a whore," Mr. Chair responded bluntly. Jennifer was surprised by his words and frowned.

"Maybe it's all a misunderstanding?" she suggested, twirling a lock of her black hair.

Mr. Chair shook his head. "That's really doubtful," he said. "You know him. He'd 'slide' on whatever he'd get the chance to. Honestly, I'm not all that shocked." He finally just pulled out a random book and locked his eyes on the pages, signaling for her to leave him be.

Feeling that there was nothing to be done, Jennifer sighed and got up. "You know you can talk to me whenever you need to," she mentioned, and left him alone.

Once Mr. Chair heard the door close, he finally let the tears he'd been holding stream down his face. He took his glasses off so as not to get them wet and hugged his knees, sobbing into them.

He was so distracted in his state of distress that he didn't hear the screaming pass by the door.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

He'd been running for a while now, panting heavily as he did so. He held out his lantern in front of him to look around, scanning for any suspicious objects as he tried to find a passage that would help him lose the Bro. When he thought he spotted a wooden door, most likely the one that matched the key he had found earlier, Pewdie ran forward when he tripped, falling face first. Cursing in Swedish, the gamer looked down to see what was the cause and immediately felt rage boil inside of him. "Fucking…BARRELS!"

Pewdie grabbed the barrel and drop-kicked it as hard as he could. Thankfully, it flew far enough to distract the Bro, making him go in another direction. Pewdie let out a sigh of relief and continued on.

He got out his key and opened the door, praising himself as it successfully opened. It was extremely dark inside, with rocks and boulders being the only thing he could make out. He turned off his lantern and got out a few tinderboxes he'd found, lighting the torches on the wall. As soon as he lit the fourth one he heard an insane laugh.

Pewdie gulped, paling slightly. "That doesn't sound good…" he muttered to himself, but still went forth, searching for the person laughing knowing that there wasn't much of another option at this point. "Gawd damn it…I wish Stephano was here to tell me where to go so I don't get raped or some shi—Stephano?!" His blue eyes widened when he saw his companion looking the way he did, utterly mad.

Stephano barely heard Pewdie; there was a disturbing, disgusting crackling noise that seemed to be the only thing he could hear. "Stephano, bro, snap out of it!" Pewdie said, repeatedly slapping the statue. This only made him laugh harder.

"_Vad i helvete…_" Pewdie frowned, then went through his inventory until he found what he was looking for; Sanity Potion. "All right, Stephano, open up," he said, forcing Stephano's mouth open and pouring the liquid from the bottle in.

Stephano shut his eyes, and after a few gulps he withdrew, beginning to choke. "J-Jesus Christ, Pewdie," he said in between coughs. "Where zhe 'ell 'ave you been?! I've been waiting for you!"

Pewdie pouted, flinching slightly at how loud Stephano was. "Calm down, bro!" he said. "How did you get like this anyway?"

Stephano's features softened slightly, and Pewdie could see a pained look in his eyes. "My brother did this to me…" he whispered.

"Gonzales?"

"Oui…" He shook his head with disappointed and, after Pewdie had used a saw he had picked up and got rid of the restraints, stood up, stumbling slightly. He grabbed hold of Pewdie's shoulder, blinking a few times to get rid of his double vision. "We need to stop 'im, 'e's being controlled by zhe barrels…"

Pewdie narrowed his eyes. "Fuck the barrels…" He adjusted his headphones and got his lantern back out. "That means we'll have to get going then. Let's go, Stephano."


	4. Chapter 4

"This way, Pewdie."

"I don't know, I don't trust corridors…"

"Just _go_ already, you have to go to zhe ozher door on zhat—"

_BONK._

"_Jesus Christ, Pewdie!_ 'ow many times are you going to 'it my 'ead?!"

Pewdie let out a groan as he made his way down the hallway, slowed down by the weight of Stephano on his shoulders. "I told you to lean dowwwwn," he said with a pout.

Stephano just sighed and leaned into Pewdie, when suddenly his ears perked up at the slightest of sounds. He leaned more and whispered into the Swede's ear, "Hurry, zhe bro is coming."

Instead of hurrying, this only made Pewdie freeze in tracks. His eyes carefully scanned the corridor. He was almost halfway down it, although now everything seemed much quieter. After a few moments, he took one step forward—and then the door in front of him smashed open, revealing the Bro's hideous self.

"SHIT!" Pewdie suddenly yelled as he turned around and started running in the opposite direction.

Stephano cursed under his breath, the looked around and pointed to what looked like a wishing well. "Over zhere!"

Pewdie turned around and nodded quickly, making his way over to it as fast as he could with Stephano on his back. He looked down inside the well; it seemed to be a deep fall. He would've tried to find a way to get a ladder or a rope, but soon the Bro's moans got louder and louder. He gulped and held tight to Stephano's arms, keeping him close, and jumped. "YOOOOOLLLLLOOOOOOOO—OUCH!"

The two companions fell with a huge _splash_, Stephano falling off Pewdie and onto his back. Pewdie wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He looked above him and saw the silhouette of the Bro trying to look down at them, then giving up and limping off elsewhere. Pewdie smirked slightly to himself. "Ha, yeah, walk away, bitch!" he said with a victorious laugh. He then noticed the silence coming from Stephano and turned around to look at him questioningly. "Stephano? What is it…?"

Stephano was just staring out, then looked back at Pewdie. "You…do realize what we're sitting in, _oui_…?" he asked slowly.

Pewdie looked down. "…Water…" he said, eyes widening with horror filled realization. Soon, there was a quick, steady splashing that began surrounding the two. Stephano and Pewdie cast nervous glances at each other. Now they had to deal with this bastard.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Idiot. He was a god damn _idiot_. Piggeh silently sat on top of a table in the old butcher room, staring down, bangs covering his pink eyes. His hands played with one of the chains that had been lying around. Occasionally he would wrap it around his wrist, just watching as his hand became a sickly light purple as circulation was cut. He sighed and loosened it, feeling the warmth crawl back into his skin.

"Percy."

Piggeh's pink ears perked up and he quickly looked up. There stood Gonzales, still cloaked in gold. Piggeh looked at him, emotionless. "Don't call me that," he said with an edge to his voice. "Only Chaise can call me that."

"Well Chaise doesn't seem like he'll be calling you anything any time soon," Gonzales replied, moving next to Piggeh.

Piggeh recognized that there was a difference between Stephano's voice and Gonzales. So when Gonzales had dropped the accent, Piggeh's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he glared at him. "You…You tricked me…"

Gonzales smirked. "Tricked? How cruel. You're the one who allowed yourself to fall for it, did you not?"

"You son of a bitch!" Piggeh snarled, gripping the other's shirt collar. "It's because of you that Chaise isn't with me!"

"Is it, though~?" Gonzales asked with a smirk, unfazed by Piggeh's actions. "You could have declined my offer. Or maybe you just felt sexually repressed? What, is the little chair not good enough in bed—"

This earned the statue a hard punch in the face from Piggeh, who had wrapped the chain around his knuckles to increase the impact. Gonzales fell to the ground, and Piggeh walked over to him, putting a foot on his torso. "What the hell are you up to?!" he demanded.

Gonzales had never seen Piggeh in such rage. It made his smirk grow. "Just a little somethin' somethin'," he said nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you me—" Piggeh started, when he suddenly felt hands clamp over his mouth. He slowly glanced behind him and saw a man with dark brown hair, shades that covered the sadistic look in his eyes, and in a brown attire.

_Barrel…_

"Hehe, hey~" the Barrel said with slur. Piggeh narrowed his eyes and glared back accusingly at Gonzales, who only smiled pleasantly at him.

"He already knows too much. Would you mind taking care of him for me?" he asked the Barrel.

"But of course," the Barrel replied. He then hit a pressure point on Piggeh. The pig's eyes widened as he felt his body jolt, and then he collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stephano, quick, grab that box!"

The statue complied, quickly grabbing a box and throwing it at Pewdie. The gamer quickly got on top of it, Stephano getting on another a few feet away from him. "Zhe damn water bastard couldn't leave us alone for one day…" Stephano muttered.

Pewdie let out a shaky breath and stood up on the crate. "Don't worry, Stephano, I got this," he said, though still freaking out by the monster hidden in the water. He saw another crate not too far from him and jumped, barely making it onto it. He looked around for anything he could use to distract the monster. As he took out his lantern to help him, he called, "Stephano, start making a bridge out of the boxes."

Stephano nodded and did so, having to use his sword at times to pull them closer. Meanwhile, Pewdie had managed to grab two severed arms and a torso. When Stephano finished the bridge of boxes, he looked worriedly at Pewdie; he had managed to make it long enough for them to reach dry surface, but with the lack of them Pewds would have to sprint to get to it, jumping being impossible.

Taking a deep breath, Pewdie took one of the arms and threw it as hard and far as he could. It splashed loudly, and the monster quickly made its way towards it. Pewdie smirked and ran while it was distracted. "Good boy," he said underneath his breath.

Once he made his way across, Stephano patted his back. "You're all right, _mon ami_?" he asked.

Pewdie nodded, noticing that he was out of breath. "Never been better," he said, then started walking, Stephano right on his heels.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

When Piggeh next woke up, he found himself chained. His arms were stretched above his head and he dangled a few feet off the ground. He panicked, sweat starting to trickle by his neck. This was only all too familiar; he hadn't gotten all of his scars and clothes tattered from nothing.

"Well, well. Finally decided to grace with your conscious presence I see."

Piggeh's eyes shot up, meeting Gonzales', who was just inches away from him. Gonzales smirked, making Piggeh want to punch him in the face. "Ah, if only you could see yourself right now. Pathetic, really."

"You son of a—" Piggeh started, when he suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side and noticed Gonzales plunged a knife into him. He let out terrible squeal, gritting his teeth at the pain.

"Bring back any memories?" Gonzales asked pleasantly as he harshly pulled the knife out. "It's quite ironic, actually. The people here suffer from amnesia when they come, and yet you, being the only one who wants to forget it all, remember it the clearest."

Piggeh repeatedly shook his head, trying to ignore both the statue and the pain. Flashbacks of being at the alter ran through his mind, being tied up, near death from all the torture, ready to be sacrificed for whatever messed up reason he didn't even bother to question. No, it was all too much. He had to find a way out of this situation.

"Do you know the saddest part about all of this, though~?" Gonzales said, tilting Piggeh's head up with the flat surface of the blade. "When I kill you, Chaise won't even care~"

Piggeh's eyes widened. Mr. Chair would care, right? "…Chaise is too good of a person," he said quietly through gritted teeth. "He wouldn't just not care if I was killed. He's not that kind of person."

Gonzales smirked slightly, and he wiped the blood from the knife off on the pig's cheek. "You seem to know a lot about Chaise. Tell me more of what you think he'd do~" he said.

Piggeh glared at him, shivering slightly at the feel of the red liquid on his skin. "…He would feel terrible," he started slowly, trying to figure out Gonzales' reasons for making him tell him this. "I know he knows that what we had was real, no matter how much he could try and deny it. Somewhere he must know that I love him, and I know he loves me back. Hearing of my death would make him absolutely miserable, he might as well…" As his voice trailed, his eyes widened in fear. He couldn't dare to say the last two words. Gonzales, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem.

"_Kill himself_, you mean?"

"…You fucking bastard." Piggeh growled. "You had this all figured out, didn't you?! You plan to kill us all off, and for what?! You think having an alliance with the Bro is going to get you anywhere? Just wait till karma bites you in the ass! You're a traitorous bastard; you're better off de—"

Gonzales cut him off short, punching him in the throat. Piggeh squeezed his eyes shut and coughed loudly, starting to wheeze a little. Gonzales, though his expression darkened, still had a smirk on his face. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he admitted half-heartedly, starting to walk towards the slaughter room door. He had his hand on the handle when he glanced over his shoulder. "But the thing is, I'm going to be the only one surviving out of you guys anyway. I'll be the one laughing at you all in the end."


End file.
